Poción de Amor
by Nighttime la murcielago
Summary: El Profesor Untonio creo una fórmula para mejorar la sustancia Z pero por un error termino siendo una poción de amor y por accidente las PPGZ beben la poción…¡Imposible! Las powerpuff girls Z se enamoraron de los RowdyRuff boys z ¿Qué pasara? ¿Volverán a la normalidad? ConXCon especialmente los rojos...Puede que haya contenido erótico mas adelante
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores aprovecho que tengo descanso para publicar el primer capitulo de mi 3 historia de las ppgz "Poción de Amor", al fin después de semanas ya por fin sale al aire esta historia yo prometí publicarla el 1 de diciembre pero se me complicaron las cosas y no pude pero ya lo traje y espero que les guste...Comencemos ^o^**

 **Capítulo 1 "La Poción"**

Era un día muy soleado como cualquier otro en Tokio en la hermosa y tranquila ciudad de Tonsville, un viernes para ser exactos, la gente vivía muy feliz haciendo sus rutinas semanales de siempre, adultos trabajando, niños jugando y adolecentes estudiando o disfrutando de sus vida a lo máximo desde que hace 3 años ciertas heroínas salvaron al mundo del malvado demonio mejor conocido como "Him". Pero además de ser un viernes cualquiera para cualquier ciudadano de la ciudad, pero para los adolescentes es un día muy especial ya que es el día en que acaba el colegio y empiezan las divertidas vacaciones de verano.

Una hermosa peli naranja de unos 16 años con hermosos ojos de color rosa como el árbol japonés "sakura" y de piel muy suave como la seda y de tono medio bronceado, estaba caminando tranquilamente por los caminos de las calles colgando en su hombro un bolso escolar con estampado negro con corazones rosados y blancos para llegar a la escuela. Ella era muy delgada, de una muy buena cintura y tenía D-tazas; estaba usando un top de tiritas de crochet color blanco, un short de jean rosa, tenía medias rosas y zapatillas deportivas con tacón de color rosa y blanco y alrededor de sus cintura tenía un cinturón de color blanco que en el centro tenía un compacto rosa con una "P" blanca en el centro. Su cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba por encima de la cintura estaba suelto y muy lizo con un flequillo que le tapaba la frente.

¿?: Rayos a qué hora llegan esas dos vamos a llegar tarde-dijo desesperadamente la peli naranja

¿ ? / ¿ ?: ¡ HEY MOMOKO!

La pelirroja con el nombre de Momoko se volteo rápidamente para ver al frente suyo a unos centímetros a dos chicas guapas de su misma edad corriendo hacia ella muy felices, ella feliz corrió donde ellas tambien.

Una de ellas era una preciosa rubia de 16 años de unos bellos ojos color celeste como el cielo al mediodía, de piel algo pálida delicada que parece porcelana, tenía un bolso igual al de momoko solo que esta tenía burbujas celestes y blancas. Ella tenía un cuerpo de escultura, era flaca, de buena cintura y tenía E-tazas; estaba usando un vestido strapless que llegaba por debajo del muslo con volados de estampado celeste con puntos, una chaqueta de jean blanca, unas sandalias blancas de tacón corrido y alrededor de su cintura llevaba el mismo cinturón blanco que la peli naranja solo que el compacto era celeste, Su cabello rubio como el sol largo y algo ondulado que estaba en una media cola con un gancho celeste.

La otra era una sexy pelinegra de 16 años de unos lindos ojos de color verde jade como la piedra preciosa llamada "Jade", de piel clara brillante que parece cristal, tenía el mismo bolso que las otras dos solo que el de ella tenía estrellas verdes claro y amarillo. Ella tenía el cuerpo bien cuidado era flaca, de cintura bien formada y tenía C-tazas, llevaba puesto una blusa sin mangas de o-cuello verde claro, una chaqueta de cuero y un pantalón de jean negro rasgado, unas mini botas de cuero de medio tacón corrido y alrededor de su cintura llevaba el mismo cinturón blanco que llevaban las otras solo que su compacto era verde. Su cabello lizo negro como la noche que le llegaba hasta debajo del pecho con un flequillo que le tapa la frente esta suelto.

Momoko: ¡Miyako! ¡Kaoru! ¡Al fin llegan!-dijo mientras abrazaba a las dos

Kaoru: Clámate cerebrito lo que pasa es que Miyako no se decidía por un conjunto-dijo la pelinegra de nombre Kaoru

Miyako: Hey pues lamento por estar tratando de verme bien-dijo sarcásticamente la rubia de nombre de Miyako

Momoko: Hay Miyako, bueno eso ya no importa lo mejor será apurarnos ya que no quiero llegar tarde al colegio y menos si es el último día de escuela

Kaoru: Pero porque quieres llegar temprano si saber que el último día de escuela no hacemos nada

Momoko: Pero es el día en que entregan las Notas de los exámenes finales y las de todo el año y quiero ver si mi promedio es el cual me propuse y ustedes deberían estar preocupándose por sus notas tambien

Kaoru: No tienes remedio-dijo con una gota estilo anime

Miyako: Momo desde cuando te has vuelto tan responsable

Momoko: desde el año pasado y desde que descubrí que no vale la mínima pena ser una loca enamoradiza por unos estúpidos niños, vanidosos y egoístas que a pesar de tener aspecto lindo son solo simples 'playboys' estúpidos que les gusta jugar con los sentimientos-dijo secamente

Miyako: Wow nuestra querida momoko ha cambiado completamente

Kaoru: si paso de ser una maniática enamoradiza e irresponsable que les gustaban los comics a una chica muy responsable, de aspecto frio y muy calculadora que le gusta leer muchos libros de cualquier género-dijo haciendo que momoko sonría orgullosa-pero aún sigue siendo una linda niña maniática de los dulces-dijo ahora con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que momoko se caiga de espaldas estilo anime y Miyako riera por la escena.

Momoko enojada: ¡KAORU!

Kaoru: que es la verdad, ya no tendrás la mayoría de tus defectos pero aun sigues conservando ese defecto de tu amor loco por los dulces.

Momoko: Ya está bien ya entendí

Kaoru: Me alegro

Momoko: Pero saber qué cambio de ti

Kaoru: ¿Qué?

Momoko: Que te has vuelto una chica muy femenina y eso que tu juraste nunca serlo en tu vida y mírate ahora con un modelito que te hace ver ruda….¡Pero al mismo tiempo se te ven todas las curvas y seguro los hombro piensan en ese cuerpo Ja!

Kaoru: ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO, ES VERDAD QUE SOY MAS FEMENINA PERO JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES MENCIONES ESO DE QUE LOS HOMBRES ESTEN LOCOS POR MI! Ya que si se me acerca uno y hace un movimiento en falso… ¡LO DEJO SIN DECENDENCIA!-Grito enojada

Momoko: Ja si claro

Miyako: jijjiji si algo tampoco cambio en este tiempo son sus peleas de niñas chiquitas chicas

Kaoru: Gracias por recordarlo Miyako-dijo sarcásticamente

Miyako: Hay tampoco te tenías que enojar si es verdad lo que estoy diciendo

Momoko: Oigan chicas ahora que ya acaba el colegio no están emocionadas de que nos vayamos a vivir juntas.

Miyako: A mí me parece genial y lo mejor es que la casa está en la playa

Kaoru: A mi tambien me parece genial, solo espero de que cuando vallamos a la playa no me obliguen a usa uno de esos bikinis

Momoko: Tranquila que igual lo haremos-Kaoru la mira enojada-jajajajaja cálmate Kaoru

Miyako: Es cierto Kaoru tienes que entender que tienes que de vez en cuando mostrar tu lado femenino y que mejor oportunidad de hacer eso que la playa.

Kaoru: Hmp bien mientras no sea demasiado revelador

Momoko: Hablando de trajes chicas creen que ken ya le haya avisado al profesor sobre nuestras quejas de querer nuevos trajes

Kaoru: Esperemos que si porque ya estoy harta de ese traje

Momoko: Seguro se lo dice después de esa amenaza que le dijiste ¬¬

Kaoru: jejejejejejeje-ríe nerviosa

Miyako: Esta vez concuerdo contigo Kaoru esos trajes a pesar de estar lindos ya parecen más infantiles…

Kaoru: Sin mencionar que ahora las faldas están más chiquitas que de costumbre y están muy ajustados, recuerden nuestra última lucha con la Banda Gangrena el idiota de Ace me toco el trasero y ni mencionar de que Ivy nos insultó llamándonos niñas porque los trajes eran para la edad de 13 y ahora tenemos 16.

Momoko: Si ese día les dimos una buena lección a esos idiotas por lo que hicieron vaya que fue para enojarse de verdad

Miyako: Es verdad, chicas como creen que sean los nuevos trajes

Kaoru: Solo espero que no sea nada que tenga falda, además ya le advertí que tenía que ser algo con pantalón

Miyako: Hay Kaoru tú y tu odio a las faldas, yo creo que nuestros nuevos trajes tendrán falda si o si y si no es así por lo menos un enterizo

Momoko: Ya basta chicas ya dejen de discutir por eso que parecen bebes lo importante no es el diseño bonito con falda, pantalón, vestido o enterizo lo importante es que sea funcional para que nos ayude a luchar.

Kaoru: Si por esos es mejor usar pantalón ya que es más funciona para luchar

Miyako: Yo creo que momoko tiene razón creo que sería mejor esperar hasta ver el diseño

Kaoru suspira: Esta bien…..¡PERO SI ESA FALDA ES MUY CORTA NO RESPONDO!

Momoko: Tranquilas chicas eso luego lo veremos cuando vayamos con el profesor, por el momento lo importa ahora es que tenemos que ir ya mismo a la escuela antes de que me enoje más de lo ya estoy y además no quiero que me sancionen por llegar tarde -dijo empezando a caminar rápido hacia la escuela

Kaoru/Miyako: Si –dijo siguiéndola

Momoko: Ah y Kaoru trata de no hacer con tus amigos, ninguna de esas pesadas y asquerosas bromas que hacía de fin de curso entendido, trata de no meterte en líos entendido

Kaoru: tranquila no lo hare-dijo con la mano en alto-*lo siento momoko pero tengo que aprovechar que es el último día para hacer una de mis mejores bromas y que mejor victima que el director y Himeko para eso jajajajaja*-pensó mientras cruzaba los dedos.

Mientras en el laboratorio…..

En una colina chiquita cerca del bosque de la ciudad, en esa colina estaba colocada un edificio amarillo con tema infantil pero con una tecnología muy avanzada, dentro había un hombre de unos 37 años alto, de piel pálida de cabello negro y ojos grises con un taje elegante y encima una bata de laboratorio, era el profesor Untonio el científico más famosos de todo Tonsville y uno de los creador de las sustancia Z la misma sustancia que creo a las legendarias PowerPuff Girls Z; quien estaba ahora mismo en su laboratorio de trabajo y él estaba experimentando con químicos para crear nuevas sustancias para el futuro de la ciudad.

Profesor: Interesante-dijo mientras revisaba un frasco con un líquido color naranja- la reacción de estos químicos es mejor de lo que creí pero faltan unas pruebas más antes de probarlo

En eso entra a la habitación un niño adorable de unos 11 años por lo menos, de cabello negro muy negro, piel medio pálida y ojos grises oscuro, ese chico no era nadie más que Ken Kitazawa el hijo del profesor Untonio, estaba vestido del mismo traje que siempre llevaba excepto que tenía un pantalón negro.

Ken: Hola papa….digo profesor

Profesor: Hola Ken

Ken: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Profesor: Veraz Ken desde hace una semana que estoy creando como una nueva fórmula para mejorar las proporciones de la sustancia Z a un mejor nivel así tal vez podamos mejorar los poderes de las chicas para hacerlas más fuertes ante sus rivales-dijo el profesor para después mezclar otras sustancias que al mezclarlas tomaron un color amarillo

Ken: Increíble ósea que si esto funciona no solo mejorara la sustancia z sino que podría darles nuevas fuerzas a las chicas para derrotar más rápido a los villanos y moustros que aparecen en la ciudad.

Profesor: exacto Ken y una pregunta ken

Ken: Si papa

Profesor: ¿Dónde está Poochie? Y ¿Por qué no estás en el cole?

Ken: Bueno Poochie está afuera jugando con unos perros, más bien les está enseñándoles a los perros a jugar cartas y no estoy en el colegio porque sabes que es el último día de clases y como no hacemos nada en el último día de clase pues no fui a demás sabes que me dieron las notas finales antes así que no hay que preocuparse.

Profesor: Si tienes razón

Ken: Oiga profesor

Profesor: ¿Qué pasa ken?

Ken: Ahora que me acuerdo las chicas como ya están creciendo sería mejor crearles nuevos trajes, además sabes que las chicas se han estado quejado un poco ya que dicen que los trajes les ajustan demasiado

Profesor: Ok hay algo mas

Ken: Buttercup me amenazo que si no cambiábamos los trajes con algo que cubriera más como un short o un enterizo nos iba a matar.

Profesor: Creo que ya entendí aunque no esta mala la idea lo del cambiar el traje.

Ken: Tambien me pareció buena la idea de los traje nuevos para las chicas, pero lo del short y el enterizo no hay que satisfacerla ya sabe papa que ella odia las faldas-dijo cruzando sus brazos

Profesor: Hay ken ella es así, bueno pero al menos ha cambiado un poco.

Ken: Pero eso no signifique que no le sigan gustando las faldas profesor-dijo con una gota estilo anima sabiendo que a pesar de que Kaoru/Buttercup se haya vuelto algo femenina, no le gusten todavía las faldas

Profesor: Es verdad todavía me sorprendo cuando Momoko y Miyako logran ponerle un vestido pero bueno lo mejor ahora será terminar esta fórmula de una vez para poder comenzar con el boceto de los trajes para las chicas

El profesor continuo mezclando las sustancias para acabar la formula hasta que en ese momento en una pantalla grande se prende y aparece en un hombre de cabello gris con bigote y muy elegante de unos 68 años que tenía en una de sus manos una taza de té verde y una señorita de unos 54 años de cabellos rubios rizados muy bien cuidados pero que no se le veía el rostro, pero tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado que haría envidiar a cualquier mujer y tenía puesto un vestido blanco con un cinturón castaño.

Profesor: Señor Alcalde que se le ofrece

 _Alcalde: Llame para preguntar cómo va la continuación de la formula_

Profesor: Va excelente alcalde si mis cálculos no se equivocas y si no hay fallos esto lo tendré listo esta tarde y en funcionamiento-dijo orgulloso de su trabajo

 _Alcalde: Excelente Profesor esperemos que esto funcione_

Profesor: Funcionara alcalde se lo aseguro

 _Alcalde: Bien antes de irme quiero avisarle profesor que ya estamos acabando de construir la nueva casa para que las chicas se vallan a vivir ahí durante las vacaciones de verano que comienzan mañana._

Profesor: Buen alcalde de seguro a las chicas les encantara y hablando de las chicas, ken me dijo que ellas se están quejando de los trajes ya que se les está ajustando más y quieren que les creemos nuevos trajes de lucha sobre todo Buttercup quien cree que la falda está cada vez más chiquita.

Ken asustado: Decirme, más bien me amenazo a muerte de que lo cambiáramos o era mi fin

 _Alcalde: jajajajajaja típico de Buttercup después de todo ella odia las faldas_

Profesor: Si a pesar de haber cambiado sigue con su odio a las faldas, pero ahora alcalde dígame que piensa de la idea de los nuevos trajes para las chicas

 _Alcalde: MMMMM la verdad no suena para nada mal la idea, usted qué piensa de esto señorita Bellum-dijo dándole tomando un sorbo de su té_

 _Sra. Bellum: Es una excelente idea señor alcalde, sin duda no hay nada mejor para una mujer es un inesperado cambio de look,_

 _Alcalde: entonces decidido profesor apenas acabe de crear la formula póngase a hacer los bocetos_

Profesor: No se preocupe alcalde que ya mismo mando a Ken a buscar lo necesario para empezar los bocetos eso si necesitare algo de ayuda en los diseños

 _Alcalde: De eso no se preocupe querido profesor que yo me encargare de encontrar a un diseñador de modas o unos críticos de la moda para que puedan dar sus servicios para ayudarle ¿Qué le parece?_

Profesor: Me parece esplendido alcalde con esa ayuda acabare ese boceto apenas lo empiece

Ken: A mi tambien me guste la idea

 _Alcalde: Entonces no se diga más ahora mismo pongámonos a trabajar, lo llamare cuando tenga ya todo listo y recuerde acabar la formula_

Profesor: Esta bien no se preocupe que la acabare a tiempo

 _Alcalde: Cuento con usted profesor_

Y se corta la llamada

Profesor: Bien Ken hay que ponerse a trabajar, por favor ve a la bodega donde guardamos las cosas y saca los lienzos, el caballete, los lápices, las pinturas, las tijeras, las telas de todos los colores, las agujas, los hilos y los accesorios necesarios y me los traes al estudio entendido.

Ken: Si profesor-dijo antes de salir del salón

Profesor: Y será mejor acabar esta fórmula y solo espero que esto en verdad funcione-dijo mientras volvía a trabajar sabiendo que este día será agitado.

 **!SUSPENSO! Bien como vieron en este capitulo las chicas están en su ultimo día de escuela mientras que el profesor esta intentando crear una poción o formula para mejorar los poderes de las chicas ¿Qué sucederá? y los que esperaban a que salieran los rrbz tranquilos que ellos salen en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Bueno me despido mies queridos lectores ya que aquí en Rusia son las 11 de la noche y tengo que irme a dormir nos vemos ^-^**

 **Próximo capituló "El Accidente"**


	2. ¡Para Lectores!

Queridos lectores:

Quiero avisarles que durante una semana no voy a poder subir capítulos ya que me iré de nuevo de viaje pero a china, aunque la verdad a mí no me gustaría ir pero no tengo opción y no es que no me agrade ir a china si no que ya eh tenido suficiente viendo chinos por todos los países europeos a los que eh visitado y en verdad ir para ver más no me agrada la idea pero como dije mi madre quiere ir y no puedo contradecirla, pero cuando regrese prometo subir nuevos capítulos así que espero que sean pacientes.

Bueno sin nada más que decir me despido amigos que tengan una buena semana y aprovecho de que leen que para decirles que si quieren leer más historias porque ya no encuentran buenas aquí les recomiendo una aplicación llamada Wattpad donde encuentras historias de todo tipo.

Hasta la próxima ;)

Atte. Nighttime la murcielago


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola queridos lectores como les prometí aquí hay una nueva actualización de Poción de amor, quiero decirles que sera un poco difícil publicar de lunes a viernes a si que tal vez solo publique sábados y domingos, pero no importa espero que les guste...¡COMENZAMOS!**

 **Nota: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes**

Capítulo 2 "El Accidente"

Mientras en la casa de mojo….

En una calle de la hermosa ciudad de Tonsville había una casa de dos pisos medio abandonada, el patio estaba mal cuidado, las rejas estaban a medio pintar, sus paredes eran de madera vieja que estaban pintadas de un color negro, la puerta tambien era de madera pero se veía muy vieja, las ventanas estaban con los vidrios rotos y sucios; pero dentro de la casa estaba un poco más ordenado y elegante las paredes de adentro pintadas de color marrón, las escaleras de madera estaban muy viejas hasta habían algunas rotas; habia un televisor de 32 pulgadas colocada en una mesita de madrea y al frente estaba el sofá de color morado y negro con almohadas de color negro con diseños morados, también habían muchos equipos mecánicos y tambien estaba la cocina y una mesa de madera con un mantel morado que era el comedor y habían materiales de mecánica y tambien maquinas; debajo de las escaleras hay otra puerta que al abrirla había unas escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones las cuales tenían cada habitación una cama matrimonial, dos mesas de noche en el cual estaban las lámparas de noche, un closet y un espejo; tambien estaba el baño el cual tenía solo ducha, lavado y un Toilette.

En esa casa vivía el villano más temido de la ciudad de Tonsville y no era nadie más que Mojo jojo el enemigo número dos de las powerpuff girls z y porque digo dos y no uno porque todos saben que el enemigo número uno era nadie más que el mismísimo demonio llamado "HIM". Mojo estaba sentado en el sofá viendo una de sus novelas tranquilo, estaba igual que siempre solo que ahora habían unas canitas en su pelaje y su túnica estaba un poco maltratada, pero mojo se veía muy diferente con el paso del tiempo cada vez conseguía un expresión más seria y una inteligencia muy buena que le ayudaba mucho a mejorar sus inventos que le daban cada vez más una oportunidad de conquistar el mundo, pero lastimosamente para él siempre las chicas lograban derrotarlo.

Mojo: Malditas ppgz si ellas no estuvieran aquí yo ya habría acabado con esta ciudad-dijo mientras apagaba la tele y se paraba- ¡Pero juro que seré algún día el máximo gobernante de esta ciudad y esas mocosas nunca desearan haber nacido!

¿?: Hablando otra vez solo mamá

¿?: Viejo ya sabíamos que estabas loco pero no tanto

¿?: En verdad yo no me creo que tú seas nuestro creador

Mojo al escuchar esas voces se volteo por dónde provenía esas voces y miro arriba en las escaleras donde ahí sentados habían 3 chicos de 16 años los cuales miraban a mojo con una expresión de burla.

El primer chico era un peli naranja que su cabello llegaba hasta los hombros de ojos color rojos de expresión seria y al mismo tiempo calculador, piel blanca rosada y tenía un cuerpo muy bien construido. El segundo era un pelinegro que su cabello llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros pero estaba amarrado a una coleta y tenía un flequillo que le tapaba un ojo los cuales eran verdes oscuros que demostraban peligro y al mismo tiempo problemas, piel pálida y su cuerpo estaba tambien muy bien marcado. Y el tercero era un rubio alborotado de ojos color azul cobalto que mostraban inocencia pero al mismo tiempo mostraba burla, piel medio clara con pecas y su cuerpo estaba bien formado.

Mojo: Los chicos de mojo han vuelto-dijo feliz al ver a su hijos los cuales traían sus trajes de siempre pero las chaquetas estaban abiertas y estaban más ajustado a sus cuerpos-pero miren como han cambiado ahora son todos unos hombres en especial tu Brick

Brick: Gracias por el cumplido mama pero hemos venido por otra cosa-dijo serio bajando las escaleras junto con sus hermanos

Mojo: Y para qué han venido

Butch: Venimos porque necesitamos tu ayuda

Boomer: Queremos que nos des poderes para poder derrotar a las powerpuff girls z de una vez por todas

Mojo: ¿Poderes? No creo que sea tan difícil pero seguro lo tendré listo para mañana en la mañana

Brick: Podemos esperar-dijo mientras se sentaban en el sofá seguido de sus hermanos quedando en el medio.

Mojo: Esta bien voy a mi habitación para empezar a trabajar hagan lo que quieran pero no rompan nada-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta que conducía hasta las habitaciones

Rrbz: Si lo que tú digas-dijeron mientras seguían mirando el televisor

Mojo suspira: Adolecentes quien los entiende -dijo antes de desaparecer de la habitación

Butch: Solo espero que ese mono logre darnos los poderes

Brick: Tranquilo si él pudo lograr darnos la vida el tambien podrá darnos poderes

Butch: Más le vale

Boomer: Oigan chicos

Brick/Butch: ¿Qué pasa hermano?

Boomer: Como creen que se verán ahora las ppgz la última vez que las vimos fue cuando hace dos años cuando causamos un revoloteo con mojo en el parque

Brick: No estoy seguro pero pronto lo averiguaremos

Butch: Creen que todavía nos recuerden

Brick: Esperemos después de todo somos sus contrapartes malvados–dijo sonriendo malvadamente seguido de sus hermanos.

Boomer: Hermanos me ha dado hambre

Butch: Y si vemos que hay en la refi

Boomer: Gran idea Brick tu vienes

Brick: No gracias prefiero seguir viendo la tele

Butch/Boomer: Como quieras

Los dos Rowdy se fueron directo a la refrigeradora para luego decepcionarse al ver que su supuesta madre solo tenía guardada en ese lugar unos sándwiches de queso que al parecer estaban una semana ahí, bananas, salchichas sin cocinar, sardinas y pocos huevos.

Butch: Mierda que es esta cochinada

Boomer: Son las porquerías de mama

Butch: Ya entiendo porque esta así de flaco que se le nota hasta los huesos

Boomer: si esta tan flaco pero si te fijas bien antes se le notaba un panza por toda la comida que robaba ajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Butch: Jajajajajaja jajajajajaj es verdad todo lo que comía antes vaya que se le notaba

Butch/Boomer: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj-rieron los dos mientras se agarraban los estómagos por falta de oxígeno que perdían al burlarse de su creador

Brick: Podrían callarse quiero escuchar las noticias-dijo mientras veía al televisor

[En la tele]

Noticiero: Interrumpimos su preciada programación para hacerles un aviso de nuestro querido alcalde de la hermosa ciudad de Tokio y es que el alcalde busca a un diseñador de modas o un crítico de moda para darles la oportunidad de ayudarlo a él y al gran científico el profesor Untonio a crear los nuevos trajes de lucha de nuestras legendarias heroínas las PowerPuff Girls Z, así que diseñadores y críticos de la ciudad y de todo Japón no pierdan esta gran oportunidad de que nuestras queridas heroínas de nuestra ciudad modelen sus diseños así que ¡A Diseñar!

Solo tienen que llamar al número 669 983 52 y podrán ser parte de este proyecto así que llamen ya.

[Fuera de la tele]

Rrbz: 0.0

Butch: Con que las chicas van a cambiar su look

Boomer: esto es interesante y tú qué opinas Brick

Brick: No sé para que nos interesa esto si al final cuando las derrotemos sus trajes se destruirán con ellas.

Butch: Como quieras Brick pero yo me quiero divertir antes con el cuerpo de mi contraparte antes de matarla-dijo con un aura pervertida al pensar lo que le podía hacer a su contraparte.

Boomer: Eres un completo pervertido hermano mayor-dijo negando la cabeza antes de sentarse al lado de Brick para ver la televisión

Butch: Piensa lo que quieras Boomer pero yo haré lo que me plazca con mi contraparte-dijo mientras se sentaba tambien para ver la tele

Boomer: Como quieras-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Brick: *Solo espera Blossom que muy pronto nos veremos de nuevo*-pensó mientras sonreía malvadamente.

Con las chicas….

Las chicas ya habían salido del colegio el cual habia pasado muy raído, estaban muy emocionadas ya que las tres habían aprobado el año con notas excelentes según para ellas: Kaoru habia pasado el año con 8.5 de promedio, Miyako habia pasado el años con 9.5 de promedio y por ultimo Momoko habia logrado pasar el año con 10 de promedio; además de que ella junto a su compañero Dexter fueron los únicos que sacaron diez en su salón pero por algo ellos eran considerados los más inteligentes de la escuela.

Miyako: No puedo creer que logramos pasar el año-dijo emocionada

Kaoru: Si yo creí que tendría que dar examen de recuperación pero no-dijo muy feliz

Momoko: Y todo lo deben a mí que les ayude a estudiar para sus exámenes

Kaoru: Tienes razón sabes que te compraremos un pastel de fresa

Momoko: En serio-dijo con los ojos como estrellas

Kaoru: Claro pero antes vamos al laboratorio para ver si Ken ha cumplido lo que prometió

Miyako: Seguro lo cumplió con la amenaza que le hiciste-dijo con una gota estilo anime

Kaoru: Jejejejejejeje

Momoko: Oigan chicas ahora que lo pienso ya falta poco para que llegue nuestro aniversario del día en el que nos convertirnos en las mejores amigas-dijo emocionada

Miyako: Si ya van a ser 4 años de amistad

Kaoru: es increíble que nuestra amistad fue construida gracias a los rayos blancos que nos unieron para ser un equipo.

Momoko: Esto hay que celebrarlo con unos pasteles en el restaurante de Annie

Miyako: Estoy de acuerdo

Momoko: Y tu Kaoru que piensas

Kaoru: Yo tambien estoy de acuerdo con eso pero antes…..¡La última en llegar al laboratorio paga los pasteles!-dijo antes de salir corriendo como torpedo.

Momoko/Miyako: ¡Hey tramposa!-dijeron ambas antes de correr tambien en dirección al laboratorio mientras las tres reían.

Estuvieron corriendo hasta que llegaron al laboratorio aunque por estar haciendo la carrera no se dieron cuenta de los millones de carros de diferentes estilos que habían estacionados en frente del laboratorio, al final la ganadora fue Kaoru porque habia hecho trampa seguido de Momoko y la última Miyako quien no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que ella pagaría los pasteles, caminaron hacia el salón al cual al entrar se quedaron paralizadas ante lo que veían. Un montón de diseñadores de ropa y críticos de moda hablando entre ellos y otros hablaban con el profesor Untonio y con el alcalde, incluso habia algunas que empezaron a jugar con poochie.

Momoko/Miyako/Kaoru: No puede ser o.o

Poochie: mmmm-mira a la puerta y ve a las chicas y empieza a ladrar- wan profesor las chicas ya están aquí wan-dijo mientras corría donde las chicas para luego saltar a los brazos de momoko y ser acariciado por ella

Profesor: Me alegra que hayan llegado chicas-dijo acercándose

Miyako: Profe nos puede decir que hacen estas personas aquí

Profesor: Chicas ellos son diseñadores y críticos de la moda que han venido a ayudar para crear sus nuevos trajes

Momoko: No vez si cumplió con la amenaza-dijo mirando a Kaoru quien reía nerviosamente

Alcalde: Chicas aquí están todos los diseñadores que conoce Tokio como Coco Cheval, Emilia Machine, Sakura Minami, Kai Azuma, Rene Miller y tambien hay críticos de la moda como Kaori Ishiguro, Homare Izumi, Tomomi Niimura, Miguel Montes, Mara Cruz. (Nota: Yo invente la mayoría de los nombres)

Mom/Miy/Kao: Increíble

Profesor: Bien será mejor comenzar poochie trae los lápices

Poochie: Ok pero donde están wan

Profesor: Están en la cocina

Cuando acabo de hablar el profesor, Poochie salió fuera del salón para después dirigirse a unos pasillos y entrar a una puerta que lo conducía a la cocina, salto a una silla para después saltar a una mesa estuvo buscando los lápices cuando los encuentra en una repisa un poco alta.

Poochie: Ahora como rayos voy a coger esos lápices wan… ¡Ya se!

Agarro una pila de libros que estaban cerca de una silla y después de recolectar los suficientes fue formándolos como una escalera y cundo ya estaba bien colocadas, empezo a subir libro por libro hasta que llego a la repisa donde estaban los lápices los iba a garrar pero se tropezó y por accidente hizo que se cayeran unos líquidos de color rojo, rosa y unos pétalos de rosas de la repisa y cayeran enzima de la fórmula que el profesor habia dejado reposar en ese lugar y al tener contacto el color cambio de blanco a rosa fosforescente.

Poochie: Ups será mejor que salga de aquí wan-dijo mientras agarraba con su osico los lápices y salía del salón para dirigirse de nuevo a donde estaban los demás- Profesor aquí están wan

Profesor: Gracias poochie-dijo agarrando los lápices- bien es hora de comenzar

Durante toda la tarde estuvieron trabajando en los nuevos diseños para las chicas, ellas como eran los que iban a usar los trajes les tomaban las medidas, algunos diseñadores quedaban maravillados con el bien formado cuerpo de las chicas hasta algunas se morían de envidia por no tener un cuerpo como el de ellas; cuando acabaron de medirles las chicas se habían despedido ya que iban a comer unos pasteles al restaurante de Annie para festejar que muy pronto se acercaba su aniversario de mejores amigas. Cuando llegaron vieron el lugar medio llena sabían que con el tiempo el restaurante de su amiga iba a volverse muy popular tanto que Annie tuvo que contratar personal, hasta su novio Jasón las estaba ayudando con su negocio, se sentaron en una de las mesas, saludaron a Annie que pasaba por ahí y pidieron su pedido que era tres pasteles de fresa con ensalada de frutas, tres pasteles de cebra con caramelo encima y tres té verdes. Estuvieron todo lo que quedaba del día riendo y recordando momentos felices que tuvieron las tres durante estos años mientras disfrutaban de la comida. Cuando acabaron pagaron la comida, se despidieron de Annie y se fueron caminando juntas hasta que se despidieron de la otra y cada una se fue a su casa donde al llegar empezaron a empacar las cosas que necesitaban para irse a vivir a su nueva casa que al parecer ya estaba terminada, acabando de empacar, cada una se puso su pijama, fueron a saludar a su familias y luego regresaron a sus cuartos donde agarraron y prendieron sus máquinas para conectarse por chat. Los tres usuarios estaban conectados. (Nota el primero es de Momoko, El segundo es de Miyako y el ultimo es de Kaoru)

SweetPink conectada

BlueSky conectada

EsmeraldGreen conectada

[En el Chat]

SweetPink: Hola chicas

BlueSky: Hola Momoko

EsmeraldGreen: Hola

SweetPink: Hey chicas ya tienen todo empacado para mañana

BlueSky: Sip yo tengo ya todo listo

EsmeraldGreen: Yo tambien igual no era mucho

SweetPink: Me pregunto cómo será la casa en la que viviremos

EsmeraldGreen: Bueno lo único que sabemos es que es una casa en la playa pero de seguro será una casa como nos la merecemos.

BlueSky: Chicas que creen que estarán haciendo los villanos

SweetPink: Porque lo preguntas Miyako

BlueSky: Bueno ya ha pasado una semana desde que no hay alboroto en la ciudad por causa de algún villano ¿Creen que ya se habrán rendido?

EsmeraldGreen: Miyako te tengo que recordar que hasta los villanos necesitan vacaciones

BlueSky: Ups si lo habia olvidado

SweetPink: Pero así es mejor para que no nos arruinen las vacaciones

EsmeraldGreen: Estoy de acuerdo contigo

BlueSky: Saben, me pregunto que habrá pasado con los RowdyRuff Boys Z

SweetPink: Es verdad hace un año y medio que ellos desparecieron ¿qué les habrá pasado?

EsmeraldGreen: Que importa es mejor así recuerden que ellos causaban más problemas que los otros villanos.

SweetPink: Si eso es verdad ellos causaban más problemas y debo reconocer que sus bromas con el paso del tiempo dejan de ser pesadas al tanto de volverse peligrosas.

BlueSky: Ni me lo recuerdes Momoko casi salimos muy graves en la mayoría

EsmeraldGreen: Las que no me gustaron fueron las bromas en donde esos imbéciles se volvían muy atrevidos con nosotras

SweetPink: No me lo recuerdes por favor

BlueSky: Pero recuerden nuestra última batalla con los rrbz

SweetPink: Como no olvidarlo Miyako

EsmeraldGreen: Si…..COMO OLVIDAR QUE ESE DÍA TUVIMOS NUESTRO PRIMER BESO Y CON LOS RRBZ

SweetPink: Y lo peor de todo es que nos gustó

BlueSky: Aun puedo sentir los labios de Boomer en los míos.

EsmeraldGreen: Chicas lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir para que mañana vayamos rápido a nuestra nueva casa.

SweetPink: Buena idea entonces nos vemos mañana chicas buenas noche Bye

BlueSky: Bye momoko duerme bien

EsmeraldGreen: Si buenas noches chicas

[Fuera del chat]

SweetPink Desconectada

BlueSky Desconectada

EsmeraldGreen Desconectada

 **Continuara...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo...Los rowdyruff boys Z regresaron y están listos para volver a enfrentarse a sus rivales la ppgz ¿Que sucederá ahora? descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo bye**

 **Capitulo 3 "PPGZ en el amor"**


End file.
